Maranatha Baptist University
Maranatha Baptist University, formerly known as Maranatha Baptist Bible College (Link), is a four-year, Independent Baptist university located in Watertown, Wisconsin. Rules The following are rules formatted similarly to the Maranatha Baptist University Student Life Handbook table of contents: Attendance * Absences are not divided into "excused" and "unexcused". * Students who are 15 minutes (or less) late to class count as "tardy" Chapel Attendance * College Chapel takes place every day of the week, Monday-Friday. * Of course, attendance is expected and required at all chapel sessions. * Studying, talking, sleeping or other disruptions are not allowed during the services. * Off-campus students are only required to attend chapel if they have a class directly before or after the service. ** Off-campus students taking six or less hours are not required to attend. * Along with chapel, students are required to attend a permanent church of their choice throughout the semester. * An "E-Pass" must be submitted to visit another church. * The King James Version of the Bible is needed Fine Arts * As with most Independent Baptist institutions, students are required to attend Fine Arts Performances. * There are two Performances per semester ** Students are to attend at least one of the two. ** Failure to attend will result in a $50 fine. * Only married students as well as students taking less than 6 hours are exempt from this requirement. * Formal dress attire is mandated. Other Required Events * Revival Meetings take place in the fall and the spring ** Church Dress is required for men and women * The Missions Conference takes place on Monday and Tuesday. Facilities * Co-Ed gatherings at the fitness center and weight rooms are set-timed. * Men and women may not be alone together after 5:00 PM or on the weekend in any classroom athletic facility, vehicle, or student apartment. Marriage Policies * Students are allowed to marry if they are 20 years or older * A wedding may not take place during the semester * Those married to those who have been divorced, or a divorced student, will not be allowed to attend the university. Dorm Policies/Residential Life * The dorm shuts down at 10:00 PM Monday-Thursday, Midnight on Friday, and 11:00 PM on Saturday and Sunday. * Quiet Time begins one hour prior to the times mentioned above * Mandatory devotions take place at 10:00 PM Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. ** They last for 30 minutes E-Pass Guidelines * An E-Pass is needed if a student goes off campus to a family residence, a pool or if going to a church other than a non-permanent (see above). Dating * Students may only date believers who attend a "Bible-believing Church" * They must not be alone at ANY time, nor are they allowed to be alone at a home. * Parental Permission must be acquired (if the student is under 21) to date a non-Maranatha Baptist student. * Maranatha Baptist faculty & staff may only date a student if they are 21 or older. Consequences & Demerits * A student who acquires 50 demerits will be fined $25 ** One who acquires 75 demerits will be fined $50 along with other privileges being revoked. ** One who acquires 100 demerits will be fined $75 ** One who acquires 125 demerits will be fined $100 ** One who acquires 150 demerits will either be severely suspended or expelled. If allowed to stay, they will be fined $125. * An unintentional absence from a required event will result in 10 demerits, while intentional absences will result in 25. * A dress code infraction will result in 10-25 demerits per offense. * Receiving a tattoo will result in 50 demerits Dress Code (Men) * T-shirts, jeans and athletic shoes are acceptable for casual dress. * Collared shirts and khakis are acceptable for regular church * Dress shirts, ties, tuxedos and dress shoes are required for formal events * Abercrombie & Fitch and Hollister are not allowed on campus Dress Code (Women) * Athletic shirts and pants are allowed for casual wear ** Shirts must have sleeves unless part of a uniform (this does not apply for men) * Loose skirts, blouses and dresses are acceptable for class * Floor-dresses and dress shoes are required for formal dress Entertaimnent * Video games rated "T" or "M" must be evaluated before playing * Software with rock music is prohibited * Magazines such as Vogue and Cosmopolitan are banned * No student may attend a movie theater * No student may show an R-rated movie * The only approved music is Classical or Christian music ** Rock music, Rap, Gospel and Jazz are all banned External Links * Student Handbook Guide Category:NCCAA Affiliation Category:NCAA Affiliation Category:IFB Colleges Category:Level 4.0 High